


Почему бы нам не дружить

by GimmeDeathrace



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Chronological, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeDeathrace/pseuds/GimmeDeathrace
Summary: О том, что Геральт из Ривии при всей славе своей был и всегда оставался мудаком, казалось, знал только Вернон Роше да никто более.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Почему бы нам не дружить

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vishen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/gifts).



> ПВП ради ПВП. Второго ведьмака я проходила 5 лет назад, так что за сюжетные неточности извиняюсь заранее.
> 
> На Геральте стартовый сет школы волка. А ещё этот Геральт играет в гвинт Нильфгаардом и сидит на коротком поводке у Эмгыра... короче, такая сука, пиздец.
> 
> П.С. Связано ли как-то количество упоминаний жриц любви в тексте с происхождением Вернона до сих для меня большая загадка.

У Геральта был сучий характер. 

Что необычно и почти удивительно для человека с его репутацией. А если у Роше, вымученного и вымотанного партизанской вознёй, оставались ещё силы чему-то удивляться, так только ведьмаку, заимевшему за годы жизни своей известность столь шумную, что всякий бедняк от Альбы до Драконьих Гор перешёптывался без стеснения о нём, о Белом Волке, Мяснике из Блавикена, о бесстрашном Gwynbleidd`е. 

Будто бы делать им больше было нехер.

Известность эта не была иллюзорной, как обычно случалось. Держалась не на одном пустоголовом барде, что складывал вирши и бренчал лютней по кабакам, изливая драматичные и, само собой, приукрашенные истории о ведьмаке и его сладкопахнущей чародейке; и не на том, что сам ведьмак выглядел выродком, шрамом, кривым порезом на грязном полотне смердящей жижи северного быта, — непременно суровым и молчаливым (а о тех, кто не раскрывал попусту рта, как известно, простаки трепались вдвое жарче обычного). Нет, Геральт, вопреки ожиданиям, славу и репутацию свою заслужил до последнего слушка, бредовой сплетни, возгласа одобрения и восторженного вздоха у него за спиной. Простой ремесленник, ничем не лучше пахаря или кузнеца, а столько в нём было... этого пафоса, всенародного признания, чёрт раздери, что Роше оставалось смотреть на представление это сквозь пальцы и скрипеть недовольно душой.

О том, что Геральт из Ривии при всей славе своей был и всегда оставался мудаком, казалось, знал только Вернон Роше да никто более.

Геральт покрутил в руках выигранную карту с изображением дракона, и отблеск золотой гравировки неприятно полоснул Роше по глазам.

— Хорошая карта, — отметил ведьмак. 

Лицо его перекосила гримаса, которую Вернон первые дни их знакомства по незнанию принимал за судорогу. Улыбался Геральт так же паршиво, как и шутил.

Роше сцепил зубы, напрягся, но сдержать недовольства своего не сумел.

— Знаю, — буркнул он и поднялся на ноги, заправляя осиротевший кисет с картами за пазуху.

На душе было противно, будто кто харкнул не глядя, настроение испаршивилось не хуже погоды за стенами грота. Дождь там лил без устали, гроза в долине ухала и лениво перекатывалась эхом от скалы до скалы, а Геральт всё никак не поднимался с колен. Так и сидел перед Роше в дурацкой позе для медитации и карты свои гадкие собирать не спешил.

Помолчали.

Геральт хмыкнул. Поправил крепления на броне. Хмыкнул ещё раз. Наконец сказал:

— Ну. Я пошёл.

И когда Роше угукнул ему в ответ вроде как в достаточной степени безразлично, Геральт действительно засобирался. 

Задвигал быстро руками, зашелестел картами, небрежно, но в то же время ловко поддевая их пальцами в перчатках, которые не стал снимать даже для игры. Нильфгаардские солнца с чёрных рубашек гадко ухмылялись отсветами факелов, блестели так самодовольно, что Роше вскоре мерзости этой не выдержал и отвернул голову.

Когда Геральт спустя долгую вечность поднялся на ноги, то посмотрел на Роше.

Без какого-то точного выражения лица. Будто обдумывая, что хочет сделать дальше, он молчал. И видно было, что решение, какое бы то ни было, давалось ему непросто, если давалось вообще. Роше постучал пяткою о землю, неохотно взял муки ведьмачьего выбора на себя. Поспешно кивнул, дёрнул уголком губ, имитируя вежливость, и побрёл прочь, так и не найдя нужды обернуться.

Видеть, как сучий ведьмак медвежьей походкой своей идёт вглубь убежища мимо точащих лясы ребят, темерских гербов, поклажи и косматых кустов ежевики, он не хотел. И без того зная, что Геральт на тракт не вернётся, в дорогу не засобирается. Помнётся немного у собственной поклажи, сброшенной у самого входа, найдёт там бутылку вина, а потом неспешно, но без сомнений, потащится к северной стене грота, прямо к сине-белой палатке. Где, вымытая и уставшая после крайней вылазки, его ждала Вэс с титьками наголо.

***

Когда Геральт пришёл два дня назад к убежищу, Роше был рад его видеть по-настоящему, искренне. Радость эту окрасили воспоминания об ушедших уже временах, тоска по другу и облегчение, что отвадило, наконец, гнусную тревогу, преследующую всех людей, живущих войной.

Много воды утекло с Флотзама, Вергена, Лок Муинне, и если бы Роше не вытравил службой сентиментальность свою так, что не осталось от неё и пустого места, то наверняка бы наговорил Геральту при встрече слов таких, о которых потом пожалел. Ведь Роше было о чём рассказать, а Геральту… Геральту было о чём, чёрт возьми, шутить шутки. Так уж у них повелось.

Тогда, два дня назад, они разговорились. О Новиграде, о политике, о Цири, Трисс, Вэс. 

Говорили так долго и увлеченно, что не нужно было ни вина им, ни водки, одной радости встречи хватило на весь час, что сидели они у костра, обмениваясь новостями, реже — воспоминаниями. Может, именно поэтому Роше позволил себе тогда очароваться и забыть о сучьей ведьмачьей натуре. 

Из беседы поначалу сама собой ускользнула претензия к тому, что Геральт при тишайшем звоне монет рвался на выручку каждой собаке — лесным сучкам Йорвета в том числе. Умолчали и о том, что Лето, убийцу Фольтеста, милосердный Белый Волк в Лок Муинне отпустил, да ещё и выжрать водки пригласил напоследок. Не вспомнилось, что из-за его, Геральта, жажды пиздятины Роше до сих пор значился политическим преступником в Каэдвене. 

Вернон никак не мог вынудить себя посмотреть в лицо обидам своим. Вместо этого он, как ребёнок, которому в одну руку всучили яблоко в карамели, а в другую — сопилку, смотрел в золотые ведьмачьи глаза, улыбаясь… И не мог ни понять, ни вспомнить, когда именно всё _это_ у него началось. 

Просто были в его жизни война, Темерия и, редким исключением, женщины — в большинстве своём шлюхи да малохольные дурнушки, — но потом обухом по темени случился Геральт. Хмурый, с кривой ухмылкой, с бледным изуродованным лицом. Он пах железом, дикими травами, кислой смесью алхимических реагентов и улыбался до того гадко, что Роше каждый раз делалось от этого неуютно. Неуютно и немного завидно. 

В первую их встречу Роше позавидовал суровой решимости Геральта. Его умению сохранять лицо и ясность ума, держать данное слово — эти навыки редко встречались у людей и по отдельности, а ведьмаку удалось собрать в себе все сразу, да с такой нечеловеческой лёгкостью, что в неё поначалу не верилось. Потому Роше и проверял. 

Всей профессиональной проницательностью своей искал чужие слабости, будто нужный ключ к замочной скважине: осторожно подобранными фразами, вопросами, угрозами, предложениями. Но ключи его со временем ломались, кончаясь, а немногословное, но выразительное превосходство Белого Волка — нет. Геральт даже на допросе, со связанными за спиной руками, избитый, полуобнажённый и загнанный в угол, находил в себе силы зубоскалить. 

И Роше вёлся, бестолково злился: не таких ведь ещё раскалывал, в белках тоже спеси хватало… Но потом Геральт выпячивал наглость свою, называл дураком или — и того хуже — предлагал усесться на коленки. И Роше тогда сжимал губы покрепче, до двух злых побелевших линий, через нежелание убеждал себя в том, что от ведьмака спесивого и выёбистого пользы будет больше, чем от ведьмака мёртвого, с застрявшим в разговорчивой глотке ножом. 

С тех пор, в самом деле, мало что изменилось в их отношениях: только первопричина злости, которую Вернон Роше перманентно чувствовал к ведьмаку.

Когда время пошло, покатилось колесом с горы вниз, когда стены тюремной камеры, пахнущей ссаньём и кровью, сменились на леса Флотзама, пахнущие кровью и тиной, злость и неприязнь Роше никуда не ушли, но зависть развеялась по ветру прахом сквозь пальцы. И на замену ей пришло поначалу сдерживаемое любопытство, а затем и нечто большее, не привязанное ни к нерушимым, как ни взгляни, идеалам с привычками, ни даже к их общей на двоих миссии. 

Нечто куда более приземлённое.

***

На еблю Роше нехотя тратил и время, и деньги. Совсем уж редко он захаживал в бордели, и только тогда, когда от раздражающего, как комариный укус, желания присунуть в кого-то свой хер ему ни о чём другом больше не думалось. 

Но в том их походе, после убийства Фольтеста, что-то изменилось. Может, лупанул в голову азарт преследования и адреналин, а может, навязчивый запах зверобоя, взявшийся из ниоткуда и почти не уходивший по ночам никуда.

Роше, взрослый и матёрый мужик, чувствовал себя несостоятельным беспомощным идиотом, оттого что навязчивые мысли о сексе выкручивали ему мозги набекрень, делали раздражённым и дёрганным. Оттого, что едва ли не каждую ночь в Аэдирне он, злой и мертвецки бледный, тащился к шлюхам в обоз, повинуясь какой-то демонической падали, что хватала когтями за хер и раз за разом тянула в бордель.

По уставу не положено было столько часов по шлюхам слоняться. Роше знал это. Старался не думать о ебле, повторял себе, что если не поймает спиной беличью стрелу или нильфгаардский полуторник, то попросту врежет дуба от подхваченного у каэдвенских давалок сифилиса, и тогда уже ему никакого почёта, никакого третьего по счёту «Ордена Храбрости».

_Вернон Роше, ублюдок, живший когда-то в борделе, в борделе же и помер. До чего, сука, поэтично. Геральтову виршеплёту такой сюжет обязательно бы пришёлся по душе._

Казалось, Роше всего-то моргнул.

А потом снова обнаружил себя, немного раздражённого и сильно пьяного, поздно вечером прямо напротив алых парусин злосчастного обоза. Где, по тайным и сугубо конфиденциальным сведениям Роше, ведьмак, известный также как Геральт из Ривии, два часа к ряду сношал Глубокую Арлету. 

Источником полученных Роше данных выступала сама Глубокая Арлета, которая так восторженно под ведьмаком стонала и сладко охала, что слышно её было не только в самом лагере, но и далеко за его пределами. 

Роше сидел почти недвижимо, задумчиво всматривался в никуда. До тех пор лишь, покуда скучающая у входа на своём обычном месте Мадам Кароль не узнала его. 

Заметить Роше, несмотря на весь его партизанский опыт, было несложно: он торчал прямо напротив борделя, усевшись на косой лавке ровно по центру, курил трубку, выпуская дым то через нос, то через приоткрытый рот. И тем не менее, когда Мадам Кароль стала красться в его сторону, он не сдержался и недовольно дёрнул ртом: компании Роше не искал.

Едва заметно прихрамывая на левую ножку, держа в одной руке чарку с вином, другой подпирая перетянутую корсетом талию, Мадам Кароль охотно поравнялась с ним, упёрла колено своё аккурат между его разведённых ног и громко, будто со сцены вещая, поинтересовалась:

— Чего это ты не заходишь, полосатик? 

Роше поднял голову, выдохнул. Тяжёлые струи дыма, вырвавшиеся из его ноздрей, обласкали фигуру Мадам Кароль с двух сторон, словно две длинных призрачных руки. 

— Никак ждёшь кого? — она улыбнулась ему игриво, но ни полумрак, ни жуткий конденсат дешёвого и приторно-сладкого вина, которым несло от её бокала, не смогли скрыть профессионального и сугубо делового происхождения её улыбки. — Не меня ли, а? Или, может, нашу Арлетку? 

Роше, пьяный и медлительный, задумался было над ответом, но его пышногрудая собеседница в диалоге не нуждалась. По крайней мере, не в его классическом проявлении: 

— Так она сейчас занята, и вряд ли потом силы на тебя найдёт. Ведьмак с ней уже второй час к ряду балýется. — Мадам Кароль обвела языком мелкие зубки, и Роше заметил, что язык её от густого и сладкого вина посинел. — Трахает девок так, что они потом сутки работать ленятся, всё, знаешь ли, в облаках витают. Честное слово, надо бы начать брать с него втридорога, а то убыльное предприятие этот ваш Свинблейд…

Вернон _слушал_. Внимательно. И никак не мог уяснить, отчего рубаха под его стёганкой стала вдруг клеиться к вспотевшему телу, а кровь, разбавленная алкоголем, ударила в пах.

Мадам Кароль, казалось, не замечала неловкости никакой. Продолжая любезно улыбаться, она начала упиваться своей собственной вульгарной болтовнёй. Всё рассказывала… 

_— О боги, Геральт!_

— Слышь, как визжит? По секрету тебе скажу кое-что. Хотя ты знаешь, конфиденциальность клиента для меня-то, ого-го, дело святое. Но столько ведь вокруг него разговоров и охов, что не сдержалась я. Как-то заглянула за шторку проверить, правду ли девки говорят. Увидела, ну и всё! Прости меня, Мелитэле, но не смогла сдвинуться, прям на месте обтекла. 

_...и рассказывала..._

— Мутации бесовские эти _такие_ штуки вытворили с ним… До того здоровый этот ведьмак, что Зоська во рту целиком удержать не могла — рукой себе помогала. А она у нас, если на голодный желудок, так заглотить может туда-обратно целый кабак...

_— Ох, да, да!_

— Любопытный он тип. И хоть вон он чё, весь в шрамах с головы до пят, уродлив, аки из задницы демона вылез, но мышцы так и ходят, так и ходят, будто у баргеста. Я этих баргестов, конечно, с виду не видывала, так только, на картинках всё, знаешь. 

_… и рассказывала._

Роше скосил глаза вниз, желая убедиться, что возбуждение его вызвало колено Мадам Кароль, которое наверняка придвинулось ближе, раскалив ночной воздух, а заодно и вожделение его, докрасна. Но догадка не подтвердилась. Красный сапожок стоял нерушимо, от него до причинного места и до бёдер Роше оставалось пара дюймов не меньше, а самого Вернона перестала отвлекать от собственного внезапного возбуждения даже трубка — хер его спешил вытянуться, как новобранец на построении, и хорошо, что мешали оттопыриться наружу плотные, весьма неудобные теперь, портки. 

— Нечасто такое случалось, чтобы хотелось мне самой клиента обслужить. Честно скажем, никогда, но ты только послушай эту мелодию. Первобытная магия полового сношения…

_— Быстрее, быстрее!_

В конце концов Роше пытки этой не выдержал. 

Толкнул колено Мадам Кароль так, что сама она едва-едва пошатнулась на месте, но ногу забрала молча. Поднялся, открыл рот, чтобы выплюнуть пару зреющих на языке матюгов, да вместо этого замер, став свидетелем того, как внутри шатра, заливисто, во всю глотку заоргазмировала Глубокая Арлета. 

Губы Мадам Кароль на короткое мгновение украсила блаженная улыбка, отчего лицо её будто бы стало моложе на несколько лет.

— Кончили, — проницательно отметила она. Осушила бокал, а затем поинтересовалась: — Так что же ты? Зайдёшь к нам в гости, полосатик? 

Роше качнул головой, из-за опьянения чуть не пошатнувшись всем телом. И хотя в обозе напротив было мертвецки тихо уже, ему всё ещё слышались несуществующие оханья и всхлипы: до того дурно и медленно соображалось. Будто накурился маковой соломы.

— В другой раз, — процедил он, небрежно вытряхивая сгоревший пепел прямо наземь.

Упрятав остывшую трубку в кошель на поясе, засобирался уходить, но вовремя остановил себя. Обернулся, посмотрел снизу вверх на Мадам Кароль пристально. 

Холодно.

— Узнаю, что трындишь о подвале так же, как о клиентах своих, — отрежу на хер язык, а саму тебя ребятам в лагерь отправлю, чтоб не скучали. Договорились?

Мадам Кароль под взглядом его тотчас обмякла: скулы её окрасились красными и белыми пятнами, глаза остекленели. Роше прежде не видел её такой растерянной, но саму гримасу безликого ужаса наблюдал тысячи и тысячи раз. Все люди и нелюди, осознавшие, что сболтнули лишнего, выглядели на его памяти одинаково.

— Договорились, — просипела она и, изображая покорность, отступила назад, прижав плотно подбородок к груди.

В самом деле смирения никакого в жесте её не было. Она просто пятилась как можно дальше, не смотрела в глаза, и наверняка трижды пожалела уже, что решила в этот дрянной вечер с Роше заговорить.

Сам же он остался доволен, что, даже будучи пьяным, авторитет отстоял, но разговор паскудный всё-таки решил закончить. Кивнул и, поправляя на ходу шаперон, побрёл в свою палатку. 

Ночь предстояла не из лёгких. 

И так оно и вышло, потому что глотка много часов ещё горела от тонкого запаха зверобоя, а мысли — от фантазий о гипнотически-плавных движениях Геральта из Ривии.

***

Сперва Роше думал, что виной всему алкоголь. 

Алкоголь и одиночество, которое преследовало его по пятам призрачной гончей с тех самых пор, как Фольтест погиб. Роше всегда отдавал себе отчёт в том, что в его взаимодействиях с королем было сложной подоплёки больше, чем просто в отношениях подчинённого и предводителя. Фольтест стал для Роше опорой, единомышленником, примером для подражания, вдохновением, отцом. Фольтест стал для Роше если не всем, то тем многим, чего у него никогда не было: спокойствием. С Фольтестом он чувствовал, что Темерия находится в безопасности, и умиротворение это уравновешивало его, успокаивало, подобно материнской колыбельной.

Когда Фольтеста не стало, Роше от пустоты внутренней не мог первое время уснуть. Наверное, он мог назвать это апатией, если бы на апатию у него было время. Горькая злость душила. Днём приходилось целенаправленно доводить себя до изнеможения, чтобы ночью навзничь завалиться в кровать и, не раздеваясь, забыться. А утром, ещё до рассвета, проснуться на смятых и сырых простынях от неясного кошмара. 

Некогда было тревожиться. В спину Роше дышали обезумевшие белки, Нильфгаард, убийца Королей. Ничего, ведь могло быть и хуже. Мог сдохнуть безымянным ублюдком в сточной яме или борделе, мог бы просто не проснуться вообще. Жалеть себя было нельзя: на плечах у Роше было бремя, ответственность за свободу Темерии; и ощущение собственной значимости, любовь к Родине спасали его. А ещё — пылкая привязанность к Вэс. Самоотверженно-преданная, она всегда была рядом, уберегала от ошибок, как умела, беспокоилась, когда Роше ей позволял. Но самому ему этого было недостаточно.

И, должно быть, поэтому он искал что-то ещё. _Кого-то_ ещё...

***

Во второй по счёту вечер в Лок Муинне Роше встретился с Геральтом в лагере. 

Тот сидел рядом с костром, чистил один из своих мечей от чёрных смолистых пятен, похожих на кровь. Сосредоточенный и молчаливый, ведьмак упирал меч клинком прямо в землю, а гардой в собственное колено и выглядел... странно-притягательно. Ветошь, которой Геральт вёл вверх-вниз по серебристому лезвию, окрасилась в чёрно-бордовый, а в самих его движениях было столько размеренного спокойствия, столько успокаивающей монотонности, что Роше поймал себя на осознании того, как на короткую минуту агрессия его, постоянная напряжённость и даже боль от незатянувшейся ещё раны, которую совсем недавно нанес Хенсельт, если не ушли, то утихли. Будто сам Роше был возведённым арбалетом, у которого ослабили механизм натяжения. 

Он ещё раз, внимательней уже, позволил себе изучить пляшущее в углях хилое пламя костра, закатанные по локоть рукава на рубахе Геральта, вздувшиеся вены на напряжённых мышцах, что легко просматривались и на величине шести шагов. А затем, зачем-то дёрнув плечом, сам не заметил, как сократил разделяющее их с ведьмаком расстояние до десяти дюймов, застывших между их лицами невидимой стеной. 

Как только Роше опустился на лавку рядом с Геральтом, тот повернул голову и вопросительно на него посмотрел. Роше откашлялся, свёл брови и заговорил первым, без ненужного заискивания: 

— Ты мне нравишься, Геральт.

Без двусмысленности, без лжи и подводных камней закинул удочку наугад. Но совсем не ожидал, что рыба наживку проигнорирует и вместо этого перевернёт рыбацкую посудину его вверх дном. 

Рука ведьмака, выглаживающая клинок, остановилась. Геральт оскалился. Не как волк — как дворовая псина, что вот-вот бросится ухватить за штанину, и от улыбки этой Роше, как это обычно бывало, внутренне передёрнуло. 

— Славно. Жаль только, что ты не в моем вкусе, — отшутился небрежно ведьмак и вытянул испачканную ладонь вперёд, куда-то за спину Роше, легко задев тыльной стороной его напряжённое плечо: — Хотя ты и можешь попробовать встать в очередь. 

Роше оборачиваться на жест Геральта не поспешил, смеяться, впрочем, тоже. Дёрнул рефлекторно уголком губ, дав понять, что шутка пришлась ему по вкусу, да так и застыл на какое-то время с этой улыбкой, приклеенной к лицу, — кривой и наверняка немного пугающей. Путаясь в тумане собственных мыслей, он, как заблудший в лесу ребятёнок, искал нужную тропинку, ту, что выведет его в продолжение диалога, но не выставит при этом в ведьмачьих глазах обиженной сукой. 

— Геральт, — решительно выдал, наконец, Роше, положил руку ему на плечо, сжал крепко, так, что тот невыразительно на это дело поморщился.

На языке у Роше крутилось «пошел-ка ты нахуй, дружище» и «я же не предложил тебе отсос, в конце концов», но оба варианта были продиктованы слабо мотивированной агрессией, так что бойкость эту он проигнорировал, вслепую ткнув куда-то между:

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, откажусь. Но только потому что триппер мне на хер не упал.

А затем, не дожидаясь реакции Геральта, как ему показалось, ловко перевёл тему: 

— Да и чёрт бы с тобой, давай лучше выпьем. Сыграем во что-нибудь... Слыхал когда-нибудь про гвинт?

Ведьмак скомкал в пальцах ветошь, вернул руку на меч, а затем проговорил: 

— Играл даже. Только правила подзабыл. Но ты можешь меня заново обучить. 

С тех самых пор Вернон Роше выработал у себя умение менять в разговоре с ведьмаком неудобные темы так же часто и быстро, как моряки в портах сменяли под собой шлюх. От этого Роше на сердце делалось скрипуче-тоскливо, но стоило ему подкрепить собственную мнимую отстранённость дружественными взаимодействиями, как сон его становился многим крепче. Не донимал, по крайней мере, сладкий запах трижды проклятого зверобоя. 

И нет, Роше не злился на собственное бессилие. Прекрасно понимая, что некоторые вещи просто должны оставаться без изменений, а некоторые фразы никогда не должны быть озвучены. Потому что самоконтроль, дисциплина, устав были важней. Потому что репутация командира и доброго друга была важней. Роше довольно быстро смирился с подобной стратегией поведения. 

Почти также быстро, как с самим Геральтом, который всегда выбирал вместо дружбы с кем бы то ни было... женщин. 

На следующий день после этой их неловкой беседы у костра, после десятка партий в гвинт (Геральту пришлось попрощаться с третью той суммы, что он получил за крайний заказ) оба они отправились на аудиенцию к Радовиду. В разговоре с которым Геральт не колеблясь назвал Роше своим другом. 

Чтобы после в одиночку проникнуть в каэдвенский лагерь в попытке спасти Трисс Меригольд. Тем самым выставив в Каэдвене Вернона Роше с юной Анаис Ла Валетт на руках — без отряда, поддержки и всякой надежды — вне закона.

***

Весь последующий год Роше провёл, сопротивляясь.

Не одиночеству, обгладывающему кости и плотоядно чавкающему над ухом, но увяданию Темерии, что теряла своё былое величие, лёжа истерзанным телом у него на руках. Смотреть на это было больно и порою попросту невыносимо: когда счёт темерских отрядов пошёл на единицы, патриотизм и упёртость мало чем помогали в борьбе. К тому же привычная агрессия его и привычка зубоскалить остывали. Постепенно приходило смирение со смертью Фольтеста, с болью, которая осталась после того, что Хенсельт сделал с Вэс и Синими Полосками. Агрессия Роше неспешно размывалась, преобразовываясь в странную и едва ощутимую отчуждённость.

Одной из немногих причин, благодаря которым он не угодил под Нильфгаардский меч, пока раздумывал о восстановлении Синих Полосок, был опыт, приобретённый во Флотзамских лесах. Да, уходить с фронта не было желания, но ещё больше не хотелось терять всё то, что надрывными усилиями своими он смог сохранить. Поэтому, когда Радовид предложил командование над темерскими партизанами, Роше не раздумывая согласился, нашёл убежище под Новиградом, где затаился с новым отрядом своим на какое-то время. 

Где его по наводке Дийкстры и нашёл через какое-то время Геральт из Ривии. 

— Угостишь? 

Роше мог представить, что кого-то звук шагов Геральта мог застать врасплох, но сам он не то чтобы услышал — почувствовал приближение ведьмака. Поэтому от голоса его не вздрогнул, посмотрел на открытую бутылку водки, что стояла на столе, равнодушно рассмотрел в мутном стекле пегое отражение Геральта — белое, чёрное, красное. Затем указал рукой на стул напротив:

— Пожалуйста. 

Геральт уселся, скрестил руки на груди, наклонив голову в бок, произнёс:

— Не ожидал тебя здесь так поздно найти.

_Не ожидал он, как же..._

Роше не хотел устраивать демонстраций, поэтому ограничился малым: длинным взглядом, который он, обернувшись через плечо, бросил на палатку Вэс.

— Я пытался заснуть… Да всё как-то сон не шёл, знаешь.

Когда он повернулся обратно к Геральту, то едва не обжёгся о его взгляд: сосредоточенный и болезненно подозрительный, он просматривал в Роше две дыры аккурат между бровей. О том, что Вернон Роше за считанные мгновения мог уснуть, даже если над головой у него вся реданская армия во главе с Радовидом станцует кадриль, знала каждая собака. И Геральт, как тот ещё сукин сын, конечно же, тоже об этом знал. 

Они помолчали немного, прежде чем ведьмак открыл рот и задал вопрос. 

Пусть и совсем не такой, какой Роше ожидал.

— Сыграем?

Геральт чуть подался вперёд, и Вернон без труда рассмотрел бронзовые прожилки в его сияюще-жёлтых радужках. 

_Да чтоб тебя._

— Только если без ставок.

В голове у Роше и в желудке плескалась уже половина бутылки, а значит, обыграть его при должной сноровке сейчас мог и ребёнок, не то что взрослый мужик. Но говорить о собственном состоянии было как-то не с руки, поэтому он объясняться под вопросительным ведьмачьим взглядом не стал. Молча притянул с другого края стола деревянный стакан и налил водки. Геральту — до гладкой кромки, себе — меньше пальца. 

Геральт потянулся к поясу, выложил перед собой колоду. И они заиграли. 

Партию, ещё партию, ещё и ещё. Роше не считал, запомнил только, что две победы осталось за ним, и те, видимо, достались ему по чистой случайности, поэтому и радости от них он не почувствовал — одно лишь кислое удивление. 

И всё бы хорошо, но на посиделку двух старых друзей это походило мало. 

Играли они почти не переговариваясь, пили не чокаясь, и Геральт, видимо, совсем от такого положения вещей приуныл. Опустил карты из левой руки на стол лицом вверх, постучал освободившимися пальцами, сказал:

— Я тебя не узнаю. 

И Роше тогда вздохнул. Пробежался замыленным взглядом по своим картам, понял, что партию ему всё равно не выиграть, тоже положил их на столешницу.

— Это потому что я не играю на деньги? — спросил он, языком путаясь о слова, по пьяни показавшиеся ему все как одно сложными.

Геральт нахмурился не то сердито, не то просто возмутившись непроницательности собеседника:

— Потому что я с вами уже третьи сутки к ряду, а ты ещё не вскрыл ни одной эльфской глотки. 

— Так некому, друг. Всех в округе уже перерезал, — Роше развёл руками, будто самому ему было от этого факта тоскливо. 

Руки слушались херово. Так что он едва успел ухватить и вернуть на место, скатывающуюся со стола бутылку водки, которую сам же и зацепил.

— Речь ведь не только о белках, — проговорил Геральт, и Роше его многозначительная интонация не понравилась даже больше, чем сами слова.

Вернон взглянул на стол. Внимание его приковало кислое лицо лучника из Бурой Хоругви, торчащее из пыльно-коричневого худа, как большой палец из кукиша.

За спиной у лучника в белом пламени горела Темерия.

— Война выматывает, Геральт, — признался он. — И если ты думаешь, что после Лирии я просто отсиживаюсь под землёй, пока над нами нильфы топят Север в крови, то советую тебе с выводами не торопиться. Некоторые бои ведутся на бумаге, и они выматывают не меньше. Прошло время, когда я слонялся по лесу в поисках беличьих хвостов. Мы _вынуждены_ воевать по-другому, Геральт. Иначе нас с ребятами обезглавят прежде, чем мне удастся выкрикнуть «Свободная Темерия». 

Речь Роше, вопреки его ожиданиям, на Геральта должного эффекта не произвела. Вместо проницательного и понимающего взгляда, ведьмак одарил его скривишимся, будто от дурного запаха, лицом. И то, как дрогнули его губы, Роше не обрадовало.

— Это, Вернон, я всё понимаю. Но говорю сейчас скорее о характере твоём. 

Роше насмешливо фыркнул. 

Геральт был последним человеком, с которым он хотел обсуждать своё личностное становление, здоровье и обеспокоенность, но почему-то рот удержать на замке всё равно не сумел:

— И что же с ним, сука, не так?

— Я уже больше минуты ставлю под сомнения твои методы и авторитет, а ты даже рукой по столу как следует не вдарил. Не могу представить, чтобы прежний Вернон Роше мог кому-то позволить такую вольность.

Помолчали.

Роше дёрнул пальцами и второй раз за вечер выдал такой терпеливый и беззвучный выдох, на который только был пьяным способен:

— Как я и сказал уже, война выматывает. 

— Ты размяк. Мне думается, дело тут не только в войне.

И прежде чем Роше решил для себя, специально ли Геральт этой хернёй страдал, или просто под градусом яйцами мерялся, ведьмак как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Вэс не возмущается?

— Если ты и прав, — что, конечно же, не так — не понимаю, каким хером ты приплёл сюда её.

— Я думал, вы с ней близки, — глаза Геральта превратились в две узкие щели, между которыми застряло опасно замерцавшее пламя.

Внутренний голос Роше зацепился за его слова, повторил «вы с ней близки», но сам он себя услышать уже не мог. Потому что в голове плавился чужой голос, голос Вэс, голос, что без конца стонал. 

_О боги, Геральт!_

— Да. Но до вашей с ней близости, Геральт, мне далеко.

Стонал… 

_Ох, да, да!_

Ведьмак не ответил, посмотрел удивлённо. И что поразило Роше, удивление его не было наигранным. 

Вернон не сдержал отрывистого смеха:

— Не говори только, что всерьёз думаешь, будто никто здесь не знает. Вы ебётесь так самозабвенно, что ребята часами не могут уснуть. Бедолаги подрачивают в спальники до рассвета и на построение вылезают сонными мухами.

— Тебя это задевает?

_Быстрее! Быстрее!_

Роше не задевало. 

_Все они стонали всегда одно и тоже._

Он не удивлялся тому, что именно Вэс. Остроумная, сильная, красивая и волевая. Роза в навозе и, если уж на то пошло, настоящая темерская лилия. Их с Геральтом отношения были чем-то естественным, чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Чем-то слишком уж громким, но не предъявлять же ему всерьёз такие глупости. Роше вообще стоило бы промолчать. Лучше не лезть в эти их потрахушки, лучше не…

— Ладно, срать тебе на дисциплину и порядок в моём лагере. Но дружбу-то испоганить с ней ты не боишься?

Геральт, к этому времени заново наполнивший себе рюмку, опрокинул в себя её содержимое. Рот его съехал набок: не то от жгучей водки, не то в отчаянной попытке улыбнуться.

— Один мой близкий друг как-то сказал, что секс дружбы испортить не может.

И хер пойми, о чём подумал он после, но лицо его тотчас разгладилось, а глаза сделались такими добрыми, медово-сладкими, что Роше — пьяный и измотанный — ревниво на это дело обозлился. 

Скривился. 

Злее, чем следует; злее, чем ему хотелось на самом деле (а, по-хорошему, ему только и нужно было, что затолкать язык свой в задницу столь глубоко, что всей темерской разведке не сыскать). Но он, сука, не смог. И, отставив рюмку в сторону, ударил по столу так громко, что со стен грота над ними сорвалась и улетела прочь летучая мышь; насмешливо фыркнул, специально сделав из слов чужих неправильный вывод:

— Всегда знал, что ты поёбываешь Лютика.

Геральт разинул бестолково рот, да так и застыл. 

Потешное выражение лица его оставалось искренне возмущённым до того долго, что Роше только сейчас осознал: оба они, похоже, нажрались в говно. 

— Ты шутки про мужеложство приберёг бы для казарм и солдатни своей, — Геральт встал, пошатнулся вместе с табуреткой, и от одного лишь взгляда на это у Вернона, в животе и затылке, заволновался спирт. 

Холера какая-то будто клещами дёрнула за язык:

— А то что? На кулаки позовёшь? Так я не боюсь.

Он не храбрился (разве что самую малость), но вот Геральта вряд ли заявление такое могло изумить. Тем более что занят он был. Обидой. Грозно хмурился, возмущался без слов, буквы искал, подходящие для ответа. Роше озадачил его, но, к счастью, совсем ненадолго. Так что и неловкого молчания никакого не было. Геральт свёл его на нет недовольным бурчанием:

— Разочаруюсь. Может, правду чёрные трындят про неотёсанность северян. Если хамить старому другу для нас в порядке вещей. — Он многозначительно ткнул в Роше пальцем и долго ещё стоял так, выжидая. 

Извинений ли? Реакции? Вернон и трезвый-то определить бы не смог, а ужранный водкой и подавно. 

_Хамить… Хамить…_

Он что, правда нахамил? 

А если и да, то в какое сравнение встанут его слова против слов и давних действий ведьмака?

Быть может, Геральт вообще говорил про себя самого?

Роше отчего-то стало гнусно-холодно. Он потянулся к рюмке, поднял её, вспомнил, что допил, затем схватился за пустую бутылку, заглянул в узкое стеклянное горлышко, разочарованно причмокнул губами. А в голове всё звенело _«для казарм и солдатни своей», «для казарм и солдатни своей»_ , и отвращение, неприкрытое презрение, злость, с которой ведьмак процедил это, мазали Вернона по лицу грязными, с душком, тряпками.

_Геральт из Ривии и его непоколебимая мужественность._

— Хорош тебе дуться, — Роше вынырнул всё-таки из мутного потока сознания, откинулся назад, упёршись спиною о мшистую стену грота, всем видом своим расслабился. — Как баба на выданье, честное слово. Принеси ещё водки, и давай лучше снова партию разыграем. 

Геральт убрал палец, наконец. Важно кивнул:

— Минуту.

Развернулся и, пьяно пошатываясь, растворился в косых факельных тенях. 

Когда он вернулся через некоторое время, держа в руках бутылку нильфгаардской лимонной, Вернон брезгливо сплюнул наземь, но ничего не сказал. Подставил рюмки поближе, под мутную жёлтую струю водки, а затем протянул ведьмаку руку с колодой карт, чтобы тот, криво ухмыляясь, их сдвинул. 

Разошлись они на рассвете. 

Геральт, вусмерть пьяный и уставший, зашёл к Вэс в палатку, где распрощался с ней шумно и страстно, как умел. Потом собрал вещи свои и отправился в Оксенфурт. 

Но Роше этого уже не слышал, потому что беззвучно и сидя он спал, умостившись на табуретке. На том самом месте, где они с Геральтом играли в карты.

***

Перевалило за полночь следующего дня, когда Роше, уставший, но взбодрившийся ледяной речной водой, вернулся к себе в палатку. Он вот уже трое суток ждал, пока утихомирится досаждающий веленский дождь, пока можно будет как следует вымыться, а затем и отоспаться, наконец, перед запланированной вылазкой. И хоть вся его служба с недавних пор была ничем иным, кроме как бесконечным ожиданием, время, что они с отрядом просрали в этом проклятом гроте, казалось, трудно было уже наверстать. А время, с нынешней численностью темерских отрядов, стало единственным их преимуществом на этой сучьей войне.

Поэтому бегло проследив за сменой караула и выслушав монотонный отчёт рядового о количестве оставшегося провианта, Роше припустил к своей койке, срываясь на бодрую рысь.

Но стоило ему завязать палаточный тент и стянуть со сладким удовольствием с уставших ног своих сапоги с портянками, снаружи послышалось три глухих, монотонных постукивания. 

Роше резко повернул голову. На лице у него сосредоточилось недовольство напополам с непониманием. Сам факт того, что к нему постучали, насторожил его куда меньше, чем каким именно образом — в полупустом гроте-то, рядом с палаткой. 

В представлении, да и окружении Роше только один ненормальный обладал дотошностью достаточной, чтобы с вежливостью своей изъебнуться настолько. Острый запах диких трав Роше почуял ещё на подходе, оттого, развязав и откинув в сторону отяжелевший от сырости тент, он совсем не удивился, когда увидел снаружи ведьмака.

Геральт сидел, уперев руки в бёдра, на невысокой бочке с Махакамским мёдом, по которой он, очевидно, и постучал. В густом полумраке его неровный силуэт спереди освещал тёплый факельный свет из палатки Роше, а сверху — холодный лунный, стекающий по сырым камням сквозь узкий провал в стенах грота. 

Мечей за спиной Геральт не держал. Должно быть, оставил у Вэс, а может, в седельных сумках, не планируя оставаться на ночлег. Роше причины отсутствия ведьмачьих мечей были в большей степени безразличны, поэтому в расспросы вдаваться он не стал.

— У тебя есть волосы, — взгляд цитриново-жёлтых глаз мазнул Роше по щекам, скользнул ниже, задержался на просторной льняной рубахе, штанах из плотной кабаньей кожи. — И одежда другая. Я думал, ты и спишь в форме.

Роше шутки не оценил и, указав на Геральта неопределённо выброшенной вперёд рукой, спросил:

— Зачем приехал?

— Разговор есть, — уклончиво ответил ведьмак.

Роше такой ответ не понравился. 

Геральт на его памяти не имел привычки темнить, отвечал прямо и зачастую не смущали его даже посторонние слушатели. Тут, у капитанской палатки, шагов сто было до ближайших свидетелей, и те гарантировано не слышали ничего, кроме храпа лежащих под боком товарищей. 

Но откровенничать Геральт отчего-то всё равно не спешил.

Вернону вспомнилось вдруг, что все важные его беседы начинались вот так: со слов про особый разговор или с бутылки водки. Но чаще всего, конечно, и с того, и с другого.

— Важный, должно быть, разговор, раз ты гнал из Оксенфурта всю ночь, — поделился своими мыслями Роше. 

Ведьмак многозначительно молчал. Смотрел пристально, и за спиной у него в это время, лупя серебристыми крыльями, собиралась стая крупных ночных бабочек, влекомых светом и теплом нечеловеческой крови. Очевидная шутка про проституток поколола Роше язык, но остроумничать он не стал. Вместо этого отошёл назад, отвёл в сторону руку с тентом, неохотно выдохнул:

— Ну заходи тогда. 

Геральт принял приглашение кивком и поднялся на ноги.

В палатке у Вернона Роше влёгкую могла поместиться четверть его отряда или же пара торговых телег. Ему никогда не удавалось (да и не хотелось) использовать пространство в ней полностью, но делить это место ещё с кем-то было нельзя: не позволял устав. Поэтому тут всегда было больше воздуха, чем следовало: стояла в углу пара простых сундуков, рядом самодельная стойка для оружия, а вместо кровати на выстланном соломой полу покоился просторный лежак. Капитанские кровати собирать в походах Роше считал дурным тоном и пустой тратой времени: заснуть он мог и стоя, и лёжа по уши в грязной луже. Другое дело — рабочее место. В каждом лагере, где они с отрядом оседали надолго, он приказывал сколотить себе стол. Простой, без изысков, но чтобы выдержал кипу бумаг, блюдо с едой и удар ножом, если выдастся херовый день. 

— Я задам тебе несколько вопросов, — Геральт сложил руки на груди и упёр задницу о стол. Карты с разведданными под ним зашуршали, серебряная чернильница опасно крутанулась, но устояла. Ведьмак был хладнокровно спокоен, спокойней обычного, и от профессионального внимания Роше это не ускользнуло. — Простых вопросов. Так что и ответы на них я хочу получить простые. 

Роше кивнул и напрягся. Не так, будто к горлу приставили нож, но как доводилось порой замирать в лесах Флотзама, вслушиваясь в шелест крон деревьев за спиной. На всякий случай. В ожидании выстрела. 

Вспоминать чёртов бор, пропитавшийся насквозь опасностью и сучьими белками, он не любил… Во рту загорчило. 

— Мы всё ещё друзья? 

Роше подумал сначала, что ослышался. Для верности помолчал даже, но, не дождавшись продолжения вопроса, всмотрелся внимательно и по взгляду ведьмачьему понял: слух не подвёл. Роше неверяще покачал головой, так что волосы его рассыпались, а часть русых, с редкой проседью, прядей упала на нахмурившийся лоб. Отстранённо подумалось, что его собственная выдавленная на чужие слова вежливая улыбка насквозь смердела плохо прикрытым разочарованием:

— Во имя Темерии, Геральт, ты ехал сюда…

— Да или нет было бы достаточно. — Ведьмак не шелохнулся, словно тоже в засаде сидел, и Роше от этих ассоциаций стало думаться ещё херовей. 

Напряжение это было некстати совсем. Полезли, будто кто подбросил, мысли глупые, воспоминания о том, как год назад он сам допрашивал Геральта с такой же серьёзностью. Полуобнажённого, со связанными за спиной руками… 

_Пакость какая, зачем вспоминать-то об этом сейчас?_

— Конечно же да, — он осознанно отзеркалил позу ведьмака, собрав руки на груди, расправил окаменевшие плечи. — Какая сентиментальная вошь тебя покусала? 

Геральт вопроса будто бы и не услышал, невозмутимо продолжал рубить реплики свои с рвением и изяществом лесоруба:

— Ты ревнуешь Вэс ко мне?

Роше вздохнул. Разговор этот, если так подумать, действительно начался для них с бутылки водки. Просто опустошили они её ещё вчера.

— Она мне как сестра. Я знаю это, ты знаешь это, каждый в лагере знает это. Нет, Геральт, я её не ревную.

Постучав пальцами по предплечьям, как бы подчёркивая, что времени на этот разговор у него с каждым словом всё меньше, Вернон...

— Ты ревнуешь меня к ней? 

...посыпался. Секунду, не более, он всего-то моргнул, но Геральт услышал прекрасно. И этот лишний стук сердца, и резкий вдох, просвистевший сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Ещё до того, как Роше открыл рот, ведьмак знал, что ответом на его вопрос станет складная, но довольно примитивная ложь. 

— Боги… Нет. 

Лицо Геральта не выражало _почти_ ничего. Лишь зрачки расширились вдвое, будто кто половину свечей в палатке задул. 

Тотчас запахло зверобоем. 

— Вот как.

_Вот так._

Глупый и самоуверенный Вернон Роше, главная гордость темерской разведки. Может, тебе под пытками белок и получится удержать каменное лицо с раскалённой кочергой в заднице; может, выйдет даже обмануть самого императора Нильфгаарда. Но, Мара тебя забери, с чего ты решил, что обдуришь ложью своей ведьмака? 

Разговор cтал серьёзным, как он и ожидал, и Роше ничего больше не оставалось — только продолжать вести линию обороны своей до конца. Поэтому, не изменившись в лице, он развёл руками, опустил их на пояс — да больше ничего сделать не успел, так и замер, потому что Геральт отошёл от стола широким шагом. Поравнялся с Роше, посмотрел на него. 

Всего-то навсего посмотрел. Но не партизан — слепец бы считал легко во взгляде его главное намерение.

В конце концов, Геральт всегда был довольно прямолинейным. 

— Зачем? — Роше насупил брови так, что во лбу засвербило, но не отступил. Он стоял, выровняв спину доской, высоко задрав гладко выбритый подбородок, и смотрел Геральту прямо в глаза, в лицо, выражавшее не то безразличие, не то осторожное любопытство, и абсолютно точно ещё желание.

— Затем, что я хочу знать, от чего отказываюсь.

Геральт выдал это не колеблясь. Быстро и уверенно, как ответить мог только тот, кто к подобным вопросам готовился. Кто просыпался с ними в башке, держал там, вынашивал, прошагивал с ними весь день от рассвета до самого заката. Роше это не смутило, не обрадовало, скорее, удивило безумно. 

Он сглотнул, запоздало замечая, что в горле у него сухо, как в песках Корат, а в рубахе также жарко.

Нет, конечно же, он помнил.

И про гордость, и про устав, и про уверенность в отстранённости собственной, но когда Геральт после затянувшейся тишины, будто в нагнавшем его смятении, отшатнулся назад, Роше его удержал. Обхватил сухой ладонью перчатку скользкую, как лягушачий бок, легко потянул на себя. 

— Я не хочу... чтобы ты жалел потом, — сказал он совершенно серьёзно.

Ведьмак как-то странно наклонил голову набок, отпрянул ещё дальше лицом:

— За меня-то решать не надо.

— И портить отношений с тобой я не стану.

Геральт на решительные слова Роше помолчал. Сощурился. Глаза его заблестели нездорово, как при горячке, отчего совсем быстро он растерял остатки своей человеческой привлекательности. 

Осталась только звериная. 

— Ладно, — Геральт взглянул на руку Роше поверх своей будто бы равнодушно. — Знаешь. Может, Лютик опездол тот ещё, но, надо отдать ему должное, ошибается редко, — он снова посмотрел в глаза Роше и добавил: — Я ни одной дружбы своей сексом ещё не испортил. Так что ты или делай, что хотел, или забирай руку свою, а я вернусь в корч…

Вернон руки́ не забрал. 

В сотый, а может, в тысячный раз убедившись в том, сколь сильно его раздражала насмешливая ведьмачья ухмылка, он подтянулся ближе и, помедлив, попробовал её на вкус. Сладкую и вязкую, как берёзовый сок.

Геральт оставался раздражающе отвратительным.

Слепой безропотностью, с которой он ухватился свободной рукой за волосы на затылке Роше; напористостью захватчика, с которой он подчинял его рот; размеренной спешкой, из-за которой Роше в считанные минуты лишился рубахи, и после неловкой и остервенелой борьбы за главенство оказался вжат задом в собственный письменный стол. 

Геральт был отвратителен из-за большого множества непостижимых с первого взгляда вещей, но не замечать их оказалось преступно просто, потому что сучий ведьмак, хоть и кратковременно, но целиком и полностью принадлежал Роше. Сам Роше, конечно, не был ни собственником, ни эгоистом — такие люди попросту не становятся патриотами, — но, когда он держался рукою за ведьмачью шею, там, где у Геральта проступала татуировка с гербом Темерии, Вернону казалось, что неровные чернильные линии на чужой бледной коже, прожигали ладонь насквозь. И ощущение это ему нравилось. 

Очень.

Суетливо цепляясь пальцами, поцелуями, укусами, неловко пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, они стали смещаться в центр палатки так поспешно, будто время у них кто-то мог забрать. С каждым шагом своим они хватались друг за друга всё жёстче, остервенелей, солома под ногами хрустела ломающимися костями, факелы нещадно выжигали кислород, и от всего этого Роше терял связь с реальностью: от ощущения горячего тела рядом, стального напряжения, поэтично-книжной какой-то страсти. Он ни к кому ещё на своей памяти не хотел быть так близок, увязая в желании, будто застрявшая в древесной смоле оса, не сопротивляясь совсем, непристойно поддаваясь и _отдаваясь_. Позволяя Геральту опрокинуть себя на лежак, навалиться сверху, умоститься между собственных ног, целовать сухим ртом глубоко и нетерпеливо.

Но когда Геральт инстинктивно, совсем ещё вскользь толкнулся навстречу бёдрами, Роше кожей почувствовал его, ведьмака, возбуждение. И это вернуло его вдруг на землю. Роше коротко мотнул головой, разорвав поцелуй, отчего Геральт по инерции прижался губами к его виску. 

В палатке сделалось тихо. 

Так тихо, что слышно стало, как где-то далеко в глубине грота трещат роем насекомых угли в непогашенном костре, как похрапывает солдатня, как стрекочут летучие мыши.

Вернон окаменел. Нарушить неловкое и тяжёлое безмолвие оказалось для него нечеловечески сложно. И пусть он не нашёл в себе сил повернуть к Геральту головы, но нашёл их для того, чтобы прерывисто ему вдруг признаться:

— Никогда… Никогда с мужчинами прежде не спал.

Геральт склонился ниже, так что губы его на виске Роше сменились горячим и чуть влажным лбом. Ключицы обдало ровным дыханием:

— Я тоже.

От слов этих на шее у Роше зашевелились взмокшие волоски. Осознание того, что оба они заняты по сути своей стыдным, порицаемым и позорным делом, нагнало его в полной мере лишь сейчас. 

Стыд. Стыд и смущение, неловкость злая, больше он ни о чём думать в этот момент не мог. Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь знал: незаменимый глава темерских партизан, Вернон, мать его, Роше, ложится под ведьмака, будто отъявленная трущобная потаскуха; вскидывает бёдра навстречу мужским ладоням, рвано и требовательно; прячет, как девка, под дрожащими ресницами глаза, затуманенные желанием растёкшейся кошки. Ни одна репутация не выдержала бы такого удара. И сам бы он выдержал вряд ли. 

На короткую секунду ему стало настолько неприятно находиться здесь с самим собой, что он упёрся ладонью в грудь Геральта, неосознанно порываясь оттолкнуть. Не чтобы обвинить во всех бедах своих, но для того чтобы отгородить от позора, от глупых, безумных ошибок. 

И Геральт мог повести себя как угодно: отдалиться, прижаться ближе, обвинить в нерешительности. Но вместо этого он выдержал тишину, а потом сделал ещё один короткий выдох и также коротко молча кивнул. 

Будто без слов они договорились о чём-то.

Неловкость поганая никуда от этого не делась, но Роше стало многим легче дышать, и он сам сделал шаг навстречу. Двигаясь медленно и размеренно, положил Геральту на шею собственную ладонь, а после опустился на лежанку полностью, увлекая того за собой.

В объятьях прежде уверенный в себе Геральт почему-то разом лишился всей своей ведьмачьей ловкости, стал неповоротливым, грузным, навалился сверху, как тяжёлый латный доспех, сильно придавил весом на грудь. Но двигаться не перестал. Продолжая вжиматься лбом в висок Роше, он принялся беспорядочно, поначалу целомудренно даже прикасаться свободной рукой к его щеке, гладить по бокам, животу, до тех пор, пока в конце концов не запустил горячую ладонь Вернону под бельё. Где вскользь прошёлся по мышцам живота, волосам на лобке, накрыл ладонью ещё мягкий член.

Роше за год этот лаской избалован не был. Любовными утехами тоже. 

Поэтому, почувствовав на себе руку Геральта, зажмурившись до рябых пятен под веками, он втянул воздух носом и сжал пальцы на руках до того сильно, что наверняка добавил этим ведьмаку синяков.

И всё в такой звенящей тишине, что только покойников выносить.

Уверенный в том, что если пошевелится хотя бы на дюйм, поменяет положение рук, то весь лагерь его от звуков этих проснётся, Роше лежал бруском неотёсанного полена, дышал через рот и потел, наверняка белый как молоко или красный, как свежевыпущенная кровь.

— Пахнешь полынью, — вдруг завибрировал голос Геральта над самым ухом. 

Вернон от громких и неожиданных слов этих распахнул глаза. Совершенно не смутился, растерялся, скорее, когда повернул голову и увидел у своего лица Геральта, подёргивающего по-кошачьи носом.

— Это всё мыло, — пробормотал Роше. 

Шёпотом, как можно тише, чтобы слова его различить мог исключительно нечеловеческий слух и, может, безмолвные холщёвые стены палатки ещё. 

— Пахнешь полынным мылом, — поправил себя ведьмак, тоже понизив голос до едва различимого шёпота.

И пока Роше, отвлёкшись напрочь от ведьмачьей руки, что не прекращала терпеливой ласки своей, думал о словах Геральта, тот подался вперёд и снова поцеловал. Поверхностно, мягко. Губы, щёки, скулы, у самого уха — Геральт расцеловывал его, так странно вдумчиво, будто выкладывал поцелуи один за другим, картами на стол. Ход, ещё ход, ещё и ещё... До тех пор, пока Роше безоговорочно под напором этим не капитулировал, дав бесхитростной и беспроигрышной тактике взять верх над своей паскудной неуверенностью. Потому что он, как и любое другое живое существо, недолюбленный ребёнок войны, повёлся на нежность, пусть холодно взвешенную и продуманную. Разжав порывисто хватку и принявшись на поцелуи отвечать смело, уверенно, напористо и всё ещё очень тихо.

Раздевать Геральта оказалось просто. Проще, чем женщин: сколь уникальной не казалась ведьмачья броня, она была всего лишь доспехом, не в пример сложным девичьим юбкам с бесчисленным количеством пуговиц, завязок, петель. Поэтому Геральт с его, Роше, помощью быстро избавился от перевязи для мечей, толстого жилета из красной ткани, наколенников, громоздких и грязных сапог. 

Снимая с себя одной рукой рубаху, Геральт на короткий миг потерял равновесие, неловко завалился вперёд, ненароком упершись возбужденным членом Роше в зад. Но на этот раз Вернон шарахаться не стал. Он приподнялся на руках, поцеловал, а затем нашёл ладонью завязки на штанах Геральта, потянул. И дотронулся. 

Мадам Кароль, как обязывала профессия, приукрасила. И Роше не вздохнул облегчённо, но про себя улыбнулся, в тот же момент к чувству Геральта у себя в руке привык. Ласкать его было легко и как-то… так правильно, что когда ведьмак оторвался, хрипло дыша, от губ Вернона и сказал:

— Я возьму тебя всего.

Роше ему кивнул. И, выпячивая собственное нетерпение, дёрнул бёдрами вверх, отчего рука Геральта соскользнула с возбуждённого члена Роше глубже, мазнула между ягодиц. 

Ведьмак помолчал, выждал немного и, не убирая руки, в шею его прошептал:

— То масло от ожогов, что я в Вергене отдал тебе…

Слова эти заставили фантазию Роше прокрутить намерения Геральта у себя в голове до конца, и, к удивлению своему, он мыслями этими не подавился, не отпрянул... а вместо этого, откинув голову назад, обнажил перед Геральтом шею, сдерживая совершенно непрошеный стон.

Он ни с одной женщиной прежде не чувствовал столь сильного удовольствия, и что этому виной: запахи, прикосновения, сам ведьмак с его неестественной мутантской привлекательностью — Роше определить не мог. Но это было и неважно, потому как, позволив пальцам Геральта изучать его, Роше впервые на собственной памяти чувствовал столь сильное возбуждение, что ему нужно было время, чтобы остыть, чтобы удовольствие их не закончилось слишком быстро.

Так что возможности набрать в лёгкие воздуха вместо раскалённого запаха зверобоя Роше отпускать не стал.

— Я принесу, — сказав это, он весьма неуклюже выскользнул из хватки ведьмачьей и, поднявшись на ноги, отошёл.

Роше никогда не стеснялся своего тела, но почему-то ощущал себя полным идиотом всё то время, что шёл к столу, рылся в ящике под ним, а потом целую вечность возвращался обратно. Ведь всё это время Геральт, завалившийся на бок и абсолютно спокойный, смотрел на него безотрывно, почти не моргая. 

И как это обычно с ним случалось, хер что можно было понять из ведьмачьего взгляда по его постной морде в этот момент. О чём думает, чего хочет и хочет ли вообще. 

Роше, как порядочный солдат, о кокетстве не знал и понаслышке, поэтому грузно опустился перед Геральтом на колени и спокойно, без вызова, спросил:

— Никак передумал?

Геральт смотрел.

Глаза в глаза. Роше ничего не оставалось, кроме как тупо таращиться в ответ, вслушиваясь в шум внутри грота у него за спиной, в стук сердца, в свои собственные мысли, скачущие как рыба в ручье, разбивающиеся о холодные потоки сомнений… всё до тех пор, пока Геральт не обратился к нему: 

— Вернон.

Роше сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну. Ему подумалось, что он никуда минуту назад не отходил. Всё еще находясь на таком пике, что, казалось, он мог кончить сиюминутно, и Геральту для этого достаточно будет сказать этим своим блядовато-хриплым голосом что угодно. Что-то...

— Ложись уже. Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали это на коленях? 

Роше сглотнул ещё раз. 

Он хотел слишком много. Он хотел по-всякому. Но, имея в наличии всего один шанс, ошибиться с выбором не мог. Поэтому опустился на лежак спиной к Геральту, не глядя протянул ему масло, сказал: 

— Будешь долго думать, хоть на минуту, блять, засомневаешься, сам уложу тебя на лопатки и трахну. 

Гадкое хмыканье Геральта он прочувствовал позвоночником, словно кто-то провёл снизу вверх пером:

— Не переживай. Уговаривать меня не придётся. 

Роше фыркнул: раздражающей самоуверенности Геральту, как и всегда, было не занимать.

Для того чтобы раздеться, Роше лёг на спину, но успел обнажиться лишь до колен, потому что Геральт одну руку свою пустил ему под шею, другую положил на живот и, сделав лёгкое крутящее движение, вернул Роше на бок, к себе спиной. И в этом жесте было столько… простого человеческого нетерпения, что Вернон не озлобился даже на то, как ведьмачья ладонь легла ему на горло, чуть сдавливая подрагивающую гортань. Подобных вольностей с удушениями Роше не позволял ни одной шлюхе Севера. Но ни одна шлюха прежде не хотела его так, как чёртов Геральт из Ривии. _Тот самый_ Геральт из Ривии. Что теперь настойчиво вжимался хером Роше в зад, по неосторожности удерживал шею хваткой сильнее необходимого, а освободившейся рукой открывал масло, которое то и дело выскальзывало из его пальцев, — Роше чувствовал спиной эту суетливую возню и колючее ведьмачье раздражение, чувствовал его жажду.

И до чего же было приятно осознавать, что Геральт от тесного их контакта терял над собой контроль, ровно настолько, насколько может потерять контроль кто-то прошедший ведьмачьи мутации. Роше не был сентиментальным, не был чувствительным и уж тем более _чувственным_ , он не обманывал себя мыслями о собственной уникальной притягательности, нет. Просто, как и всякий здоровый мужик, он был падок на присутствие в одном с ним пространстве чужого возбуждения. И терпкое желание Геральта, оседающее где-то в яйцах невыносимо-сладкой ломотой, спутывало Роше мысли. Оттого и все ощущения, все изменения в положении их тел он отмечал для себя скорее подсознательно, нежели самим своим изрядно помутневшим сознанием.

Именно поэтому от Роше почти ускользнуло то, как ведьмак вжался грудью ему в спину, как задышал прерывисто в затылок, как несколько раз приласкал его и как в палатке вдруг густо запахло облепихой, оттого что Геральт справился всё-таки с маслом. Роше за всей этой вознёй наблюдал будто бы со стороны до тех пор лишь, пока не почувствовал, как два пальца Геральта, теперь уже холодных и скользких, огладили его между ягодиц и скользнули внутрь.

Отвлечённый мыслями о собственном удовольствии Роше от прыткости такой дёрнулся. Задел пяткой ведьмачью голень, а затем, извернувшись, завалился вперёд и вниз, поспешив упрятать в простынях лицо. 

Геральт не отпустил, навис сверху, волосы его неприятно защекотали Роше между лопаток, а сам ведьмак уткнулся лбом ему во взмокшую шею и подвигал осторожно рукой. 

Роше подавился воздухом. 

Всю жизнь будучи уверенным, что лицо его не способно на это, он распахнул рот широко... и зарумянился. Ощутив это: как горели у него, наливаясь кровью, щёки, как нагревалась под лицом от жара простынь с соломой, — и всё также ясно, как чувствовалось собственное нутро, запульсировавшее беспощадно ниже живота, ниже спины.

Ласка ведьмачья была осторожно настойчивой, чертовски постыдной и совершенно безгранично приятной. Особенно когда пальцы Геральта внутри повернулись, и Роше, сбитый с толку, одурманенный удовольствием, в этот момент узнал об организме своём и себе самом _столько_ нового, что не помогла ему ни самодисциплина, ни гордость.

Он вжался дрожащим от напряжения членом в лежак, приподнялся на локтях, сколько позволял вес чужого тела, и поражённо прошептал: 

— _О боги..._ — Отведя руку назад, обхватил, сдавливая, ведьмачье запястье, чтобы тот не торопился, чтобы… Геральту было срать. Качнув бёдрами и ещё раз мазнув хером своим по заду Роше, он упрямо повторил трюк с пальцами, и Вернону тогда пришлось отпустить его руку, стукнув ладонью прямо по полу, не от удовольствия уже, от злости, прорычать: — _Геральт, блять..._

Роше не увидел этого, но кожей почувствовал, как Геральт за плечом у него, точно также изнывая от нестерпимого желания, с залитым потом лицом, с выбившимися из причёски прядями, хищно и мерзко улыбался, упиваясь произведённым эффектом. 

Просить его не было нужды. Через минуту оба они были столь разожжены голодной похотью, что Геральт не стал больше медлить. Он убрал пальцы свои, сместил вторую руку с горла Роше на его приподнявшийся зад и, помогая себе освободившейся рукой, дыша поверхностно и сбивчиво, вошёл. 

_— Ох…_

Больше никаких звуков из себя Вернон в тот момент выдавить не смог. 

Геральт был в нём не полностью, но ощутимо глубоко, и Роше, в положении подобном оказавшийся впервые, не маялся от боли, не изнывал от приятного осознавания постыдной и долгожданной плотской близости, нет. Вернон пялился в измятую, с серыми кляксами от собственного пота простынь перед глазами и думал о том, сколь неправильно... что стонать на весь лагерь, умоляя о большем, ему было нельзя. 

И мысли эти в голове у него только закрепились, когда Геральт, покачивая бёдрами вперёд-назад, принялся его трахать. Поначалу неторопливо и сдержанно, так, что чувствовался изнутри отчётливо каждый толчок, он имел его почти нежно, давая шанс обоим привыкнуть. 

Всё для того, чтобы меньше, чем через четверть часа, Роше обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях, хватающим ртом воздух, цепляющимся пальцами за руки стоящего за спиной Геральта. За руки, которые надрачивали ему до того умело, до того правильно, что Роше, изогнувшись в пояснице, откинув затылок Геральту на плечо, только и мог, что чуть слышно шептать: 

_— Да, да._

И также чуть слышно простанывать единственную повторяющуюся просьбу, которую его мозг был в состоянии сформулировать:

_— Быстрее... Быстрее._

Роше не жалел.

Позволяя иметь себя так, как стыдно было представить даже в самых смелых фантазиях, он сам жался к Геральту ближе, сам требовал больше, сам просил его не сдерживаться...

И Геральт сдерживаться не стал.

***

— Ну. Я пошёл. 

Роше лениво дёрнул в сторону ведьмака ладонью, мол, уходи, забрался обратно в штаны, не потрудившись их даже завязать. 

Он просто лежал. 

Смотрел бездумно в кривую стяжку палатки над собой и слушал, как Геральт рядом одевался. Молча и резво, будто в Новиградском порту его ждал отходящий корабль. 

Опустошённый сексом и совсем уж затосковавший Вернон Роше, наверное, и не удивился бы, узнай он, что знаменитый Белый Волк навсегда покинет Север, свалит вместе с его трижды вылюбленной славой и гадской ухмылкой куда-нибудь в Офир, подальше от хмурой рожи лидера темерских партизан. 

Но, само собой, ни в какой Офир Геральт не собирался. Он уходил, чтобы отоспаться, и Роше решению его противиться не видел смысла. Роше был предупреждён, а поэтому ничего не ждал, заранее зная, чем эта их история кончится. 

_Ничем._

Сраный Лютик был прав.

Сколько бы секс не оказался невероятным опытом для обоих, но на Геральта с Роше отношения он не повлиял. Оба они теперь молчали, сохраняя нейтралитет, так что не было между ними и ожидаемого неудобства. Они всё ещё оставались просто друзьями, с той лишь разницей, что Геральт знал теперь, как мог стонать от удовольствия Вернон, а сам Вернон знал, как всё могло было быть… могло, быть у них, если бы Геральт… если бы только Геральт...

Роше, казалось, просто моргнул.

Придержал уставшие веки сомкнутыми дольше обычного, но когда разомкнул их, то обнаружил Геральта уже полностью одетым. Он смотрел на Роше со странной, тлеющей в вертикальных зрачках задумчивостью и ритмично постукивал пальцами по своему бедру.

— Провожать не стану, не потеряешься, — сказал Роше.

Поморщившись, он сел, сложил на коленях руки, посмотрел на Геральта снизу вверх. 

Взгляд у того был тяжёлый. 

Ведьмак смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, очевидно, желая что-то сказать, а потом, будто бы, найдя нужные слова, дёрнул уголком губ...

И ушёл. 

Оставив Роше наедине с поганым чувством недосказанности. С сонливостью жуткой и задом, на котором больно было даже сидеть. 

— Тьфу, — тщательно выговорил Вернон. 

Провёл по голове рукой, взъерошив короткие волосы, собрался с силами и неспешно поднялся на ноги, чтобы закрыть за Геральтом вход. Он ведь хотел выспаться… Так почему бы ему не уснуть?

Раздражённо отчего-то дёргая завязками, так что руки у него в них несколько раз спутались, Роше завязал тент, но только со второй попытки. Постоял немного, посопел себе под нос. И хер его разбери зачем, отдёрнул полог, чтобы выглянуть наружу. 

На Севере светало.

Помимо единственного факела у входа в грот-убежище, свет давало неуверенно поднимающееся из-за холма рассветное солнце. Сучий ведьмак в синем сиянии этом стоял маяком, алым пятном среди глубокого сапфирово-чёрного мрака, заметно на фоне выделяясь, и поэтому каждый жест его был отчётливо различим.

Вот он дошёл до своих сваленных под стеной грота вещей. Вот он наклонился, покопался в сумках и выудил бутылку вина, внимательно разглядев её чёрный бок с пёстрой этикеткой. Вот повернул голову и посмотрел в сторону палатки Вэс. 

Подбросил бутылку, поймал не глядя. Снова подбросил, снова поймал...

А потом вдруг обернулся к Роше лицом. 

До ведьмака был один прицельный выстрел из лука, шагов двести навскидку, так что в темноте грота вместо лица его было видно белый прямоугольник да два жёлтых светящихся пятна. Но было кое-что ещё, то, что Роше без труда рассмотрел и не вглядываясь. 

Гадкую, невыносимо-раздражающую ведьмачью ухмылку-судорогу, от которой у Вернона всё внутри свернулось и отяжелело наглотавшимися камнями змеями. 

Не отрывая от Геральта взгляд, он освободил руки от тента, завязал шнуровку на штанах, скрестил руки свои на груди и впервые за долгое время Геральту ответил. Такой противной и кривой ухмылкой, на которую только был способен его рот.

Тогда Геральт из Ривии, любимец сотен и любовник тысяч женщин, поправил ворот доспеха и, не выпуская из рук бутылку туссентского вина, как ни в чём не бывало вразвалку побрёл обратно к Вернону Роше.

В конце концов, в капитанской палатке всегда было непозволительно много места для одного.


End file.
